I've had it hard
by SkyFairies
Summary: Ever since Lucy's mother left her, she's had it hard. A new slutty sister named Minerva took the life she was supposed to have. Nothing was the same. Lucy didn't get spared even a glance from her father. Minerva got everything. So when the girls transfer to Fairy Tail High, and Minerva has her eyes set on popular Natsu Dragneel, what if he has his sights on Lucy? DON'T OWN IMAGE!
1. Chapter 1- Accident

**New story. **

**Had inspiration while watching a sad scene between a dad and his son.**

**Just read and review!**

**Hope you like. ;)**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia is an 17 year old girl in her last year of high school.

She's had it hard her whole life.

Wanna know how?

Just ask her.

* * *

**_Lucy pov_**

I was in my small room, staring out the window.

Rain droplets splattered across the dirty glass and thunder rumbled overhead.

My bedroom was very tiny, only enough to fit a small table, my twin-sized mattress, closet, and a shelf.

Really poor.

I seem like that, don't I?

And yet my family is one of the richest in the world.

Of course, not everyone in this mansion is in the same situation as me.

No.

My sister Minerva and dad have luxurious bedrooms and everything they could ever want.

Hell, even the servants have a better life then I do.

But it wasn't always like this.

When I was a little kid, my mother was the best thing in my life.

Layla Heartfilia was also my father's life.

We were a happy family of 3 until disaster struck.

You see, pops always had a thirst for power and money. It was the only thing he loved more than my mom.

One day, we found out that my mother had an extraordinary talent of playing instruments and singing.

But because of my father, she kept that all hidden so she wouldn't be forced to work for her own husband.

Sad isn't it?

My mom knew that I might have her ability and so my life was never filled with any type of music or song.

If we were found out, the two of us would be slaves to the one we both loved.

But I still remember the day she left.

My mother.

Left.

_Flashback-_

_I was in the house wandering around with my father, just playing._

_We were both laughing as he picked me up and twirled around, making the silk dress I had on billow._

_He was putting me down when we both heard a beautiful sound._

_It was coming from the attic._

_No one had ever been up there before, but my dad had the key._

_We both went up and entered the small room._

_Two pairs of eyes opened wide._

_My own mother, the one who said she couldn't do anything musical to save her life, was singing and playing the piano._

_She suddenly felt us staring at her and quickly turned around._

_I thought I saw a flash of fear in her brown orbs._

_My father went over and exclaimed _

_"Layla! I never knew you could sing so well! And here I thought you were horrible at anything musical!" he chuckled._

_"I don't know why you didn't tell me earlier." he shook his head._

_I ran over and jumped on mama._

_"MAMA! That was so great! Can you teach me?" I asked, looking up at her hopefully._

_She just hugged me back and smiled into my hair._

_"Layla, this could bring us so much more power! Think about it, with your talent and our daughter, the company would be unstoppable!" he shouted, very pleased with himself._

_My mom grew tense._

_"You must get started right away. Yes, I'll have to inform the media and do everything..." my father mumbled as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him._

_When the footsteps faded away, my mom quickly looked me in the eye._

_"Lucy, baby, I want you to promise me one thing." _

_I crinkled my nose at the sudden statement._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"Promise mama that you'll never let your father rule over your life. Promise me that." she said to me._

_"I promise mama!" and hugged her again._

_I felt something wet slide onto my hair._

_"Mama will miss you." she whispered._

_"What do you mean? You'll never leave me!" I laughed._

_She just smiled a bit._

_"Yes Lucy. I'll never truly leave you. Remember that."_

_And we sat there, staying in each other's arms._

_End-_

That was the last time I ever saw her again.

It was a normal day for everyone but I noticed that the servants close to mom were a bit nervous.

I payed no attention.

That night, I could've swore that someone snuck into my room.

"I'll always be with you Lucy. Mama loves you." and then the figure swept out.

I know it was my mother, saying her final goodbyes.

The next morning, she had disappeared.

No one claimed to know where she went or why.

Father was angry. Very angry.

But not as much as he was heartbroken.

The next few days after, he became very distant.

During that time, one of the servants who had been nervous that day along with mama came to see me.

Her name was Mrs. Spetto. This woman was like a second mother to me.

She came into my room one day while I was crying.

"There there Lucy. You know your mother wouldn't have wanted you to cry now." she comforted me and the tears slowly stopped.

"M-mrs. Spetto. Why are you here?" I rasped out.

"Oh honey. You must be heartbroken right now." and we just stayed in that position for a while.

Eventually, she handed me an envelope.

One that I would re-read over, and over, and over again later on.

I opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I'm very sorry for leaving you. Always remember that. I didn't want to, but if your father had ever found out about my secret ability, this was the plan. Your dad is a very greedy man. If I had stayed any longer, things would be changed. You and I would become slaves to the company. I never wanted that for you. I'm not sure if you have inherited my talent, but I didn't want to risk it. Leaving was the best option. I hope that one day you will come to understand my decision. Remember what you promised me the other day? Never let your father rule your life. I love him, but it wouldn't have worked out. Always remember that I love you and that I'll never truly leave you. I don't want your father to find this letter Lucy. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. One day, I hope to meet you again. You'll turn into a very strong girl, I just know it. If you do have my ability, make sure your father never finds out. Music is a wonderful thing and I don't want to keep you from it. Don't cry. Be strong for mama. Mrs. Spetto has another package for you. Open it and read the note inside._

_I'll miss you Lucy. Remember that I'll always love you._

_Love,_

_Layla Heartfilia_

My tears were coming back.

But mom told me not to cry.

So I didn't.

Mrs. Spetto handed me another envelope and I tore it open.

Out dropped a golden locket.

There was a note attached to the chain.

_This locket is a family heirloom from my ancestors. I wanted to pass it on to you when you got married, but now is the second best time. The locket plays a song if you press a button inside. One of our pictures is in there. Keep it._

I looked at the golden jewelry.

It was in a star shape which I found a bit odd.

When I opened it, there was a photo of mom and me, smiling.

A small button also was connected. I pressed the smooth metal.

The song that my mother was playing that day floated from the necklace softly.

I immediately put it around my neck.

Then I jumped onto Mrs. Spetto.

She wrapped her arms around my tiny body and we both stood still.

Still, for a long time.

* * *

After the incident, I started thinking more and more about the situation.

A part of me thought it was selfish and that my father would never do that.

But I remembered the gleam in his eye when he went to make those plans.

The eyes of a demon.

And even if I hated my mom for leaving me, I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I loved my mother.

And that could never change.

My father came out of his study a few days later and drove off.

A couple of hours later, I saw him climbing out of the car with a little girl.

She had black hair and was the same age.

I went down to the living room to greet them.

"Lucy. This is your new sister, Minerva. She'll be joining the family." he growled out.

The girl smirked at me.

I disliked her the moment I saw her face but still hoped we could get along.

"Hello. My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you." I spoke, coming forward.

"Well, it'd definitely not nice to see you. You look like a monster." she sneered.

I was hurt but didn't let it show.

I never knew why my dad brought me a new sister.

But I did know that now, he hated me.

I did look just like his wife.

Over time, he became colder and harsher.

He favored Minerva more than me. His true daughter.

Minerva took the empty spot in the family.

And she turned it into a nightmare.

Everything she did was horrible. From bossing the servants around, to work, and everything. She was just disgusting.

The exact opposite of my mother and I.

And he seemed to love it.

He never cared what she did. He just admired her.

Maybe it was because she was so different from Layla.

And then, Minerva took my spot in the family.

Father moved me out into the small attic and Minerva got everything I owned.

I still remember the day I knew he was changed, forever.

_Flashback-_

_I was in 5th grade and both me and Minerva had finished our homework. _

_Capricorn checked both of ours and told Jude the results._

_My father came over and hugged Minerva, who had a sly look on her face._

_"Wonderful job darling. You got 100%." and he gave her the new dress she'd been wanting._

_Then his face came to me. It became as hard as steel._

_"While your sister got a perfect score, you only earned a 99%. That's pathetic. Go do 10 more pages in the workbook." he sneered at me._

_If my heart hadn't broke before, then it certainly did now._

_Keeping my feelings hidden, I went back to the tiny room and did what he asked._

_Over and over again._

_For so many years._

_End-_

My best friends became the servants in my house.

I also found out that Minerva always had one of them do her work for her.

All she did was be the little 'angel' father expected.

I had to work twice as hard so he wouldn't be disappointed.

Now, all my grades and scores are 100%. Every time.

And yet the man who I used to love, pays no attention.

Minerva was the spoiled girl.

I was the poor one.

I wore plain hoodies and t-shirts. Boots and jeans were the fanciest clothes I owned.

Minerva always wore designer outfits that she got while shopping with her snobbish friends.

Minerva was the best girl in school.

I hid in the shadows.

I've had it hard.

And I still do.

Nothing's gonna change.

Nothing has...

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN BY ME.**

**And pretty sad too.**

**I just kept typing without stopping.**

**AHHHHH! SO HAPPY!**

**Please review! NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING.**

**Love all you guys.**

**-SkyFairies**


	2. Chapter 2- Hell

_Lucy's mother left her due to them finding her secret talent._

_Now she lost a mom but gained a sister._

_One who kills her slowly._

_New tears._

_New hurt_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

***AHHHHHHHHHH!***

I sit up in bed, panting. Sweat covers my forehead. Sighing, I roll over and close my eyes again. At least this time, I can't remember the dream.

I open my eyelids again.

Why did someone scream?

Lifting the pale and slightly bruised arms, I adjust to the dark.

Flicking the light on, I squint at the sudden change.

Bad habit.

After the worst is over, I look over to the calendar stuck onto my wall.

Huh.

Just one more day until my new start at Fairy Tail Academy.

Summer hell is almost over.

Hello school hell.

I plant my face down onto the white pillow and internally scream.

Still don't know why I woke up from a horrible noise.

I groan and look back to the dates.

Messy scribbles outline the box.

_Minerva's waxing day_

***WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUTTING THAT THING!***

And cue the next 2 hours.

***HAVEN'T YOU EVER WAXED A GIRL? DO IT RIGHT WOMAN!***

Minerva always does her daily routine just before the new semester starts.

She's like the living devil itself.

I feel really sorry for the ones who have to deal with her.

All of the servants who work here deal with Minerva one way or another.

Capricorn gets constant screaming, shouts go to Leo(or Loke as he likes to be called), orders for Virgo, sneers to Aries, glares to Sagittarius that he always cringed from, heck, even Aquarius can't talk back to her anymore.

And me?

I get a special little gift.

She personally makes my living life hell times infinity.

We all get a little love from her.

_Flashback-_

_I was stepping backwards, trying to move away from the group in front of me._

_"Awwww. Look at her girls. Doesn't she seem so... I know! Disgusting?" they all giggled._

_Minerva was behind all of them. Just so if they somehow got caught, then the others would take the blame._

_They advanced more. My back was pressed up against the school wall._

_"Look at this. It's so ugly!" my golden necklace was lifted by their dirty hands._

_Metal snapped._

_My heart and the little locket broke a little._

_Yellow against gray concrete._

_Blond against white._

_They came up further._

_"Look at the little loser. She's so disgusting. Why don't you do everyone here a favor and go DIE." they spat._

_My face remained blank. This already happens every day. My normal routine._

_'Learn'_

_Pain_

_Blank_

_Cry_

_My life doesn't have any other purpose. Everything that I ever loved is gone and ran away._

_Maybe I really should go die. No one would ever even notice._

_They would have just lost a play toy._

_Words sank into my skin like knives. They kept coming closer._

_"I can't believe you still stay here. Don't you know that no one ever looks at you?"_

_I do know. Students can barely glance at me without having a look of disgust written on their faces. A courtesy of my dear sister._

_Here's another example. Teachers constantly send me to the counselor._

_"Don't you have a life? But then again, you living is already a miracle. Giving you a life would be too generous."_

_More bullets._

_After 10 more minutes, Minerva speaks up._

_"Hey girls. I'm gonna go now. Can't be late for father. I'll see you guys tomorrow." she grinned and walked away._

_"Bye Min."_

_"You go!"_

_"We'll do it."_

_And then she turns around one last time._

_"Oh and keep her there a little longer."_

_They all start laughing._

_A line of sluts block my view of the Minerva walking away._

_One more hour Lucy. Then it'll be fine._

_My heart slowly starts shattering. Piece by piece._

_My body erupts with bruises from all over._

_A hand connects with my cheek. Lips keep moving._

_I stay quiet. _

_After the dark comes, the girls slink away into the shadows._

_I stay still until the lingering traces of laughter disappear._

_Then I slowly gather everything up._

_Minerva purposely sent them after my report card today. It's all scruffed up and dirty. But she won't rip it up. Oh no. The girl know that our father seeing and responding to this paper will be enough for me._

_I slowly start to stand._

_A sigh of relief comes out. At least this time I can still walk._

_There's just one last thing though._

_I pick up the partly broken locket._

_It flashed in the moonlight._

_Using shaking hands, I open the necklace and push the small button._

_A soothing sound comes out. The last thing I ever heard in person from mom._

_The music sort of heals me a bit and I gain what little confidence I have left._

_Picking the jewelry up, I slip it into my pocket and start to hobble home._

_As I go past the city, there are families surrounding me everywhere. Dads hanging out with their children and friends laughing together._

_Everything that I don't have._

_A long jacket and jeans hide all of my body away. I look horrible._

_People scoot away from me and send glances over._

_They all run away._

_Just a bit more._

_The large door looms ahead. I limp in and set my shoes on the stairs._

_After gathering enough strength, a noise comes out._

_"I'm here." my voice calls softly._

_"Come." a gruff voice answers._

_I enter the dining room and stand at the doorway._

_"Why are you so late?" he asks me with a glare._

_"I was held up at school." I answer meekly._

_He just sighs and doesn't question any further. My father already knows I get 'held up at school' a lot and now doesn't even care anymore._

_Minerva hides her knowing smile by drinking some water._

_"It's the end of the semester, isn't it?" dad says._

_"Yes. We were given our report cards today." Minerva answers in a sickly sweet voice._

_He smiles at her._

_"Well, let me see them." and we both hand them over._

_He looks at mine first._

_Save the best for last, huh?_

_His nose crinkles up by looking at the paper._

_"How hard is it to keep one card clean?"_

_My head sinks even lower._

_He just stares at it for 2 seconds and looks at his other daughter next._

_I know that this time I won't get more punishment. _

_All A's for the school year._

_He then speaks up._

_"Nice job Minerva. I'm very proud of you. Here's the money you wanted." and a thick bundle of cash comes._

_It goes into her designer jeans._

_"Lucy, you may leave."_

_I nod and go away._

_My father acts like I'm no one and only speaks to me when needed. _

_The praise and glory always goes to my sister. I get the indifferent looks and orders to go away._

_I've seen other dads who celebrate for every little thing that their children do right._

_I get a celebration just by knowing no harsh lectures are going to be given._

_And would you look at that._

_He even forgot to give me dinner._

_I go up to my attic. Another day without food._

_My stomach grumbles. I just look out the window sadly._

_There are smiles everywhere without me._

_I just bring sadness._

_Feet hurry up the stairs. _

_Tears start to come._

_No. Just wait._

_I know my servants are looking at my back sadly._

_They've been with me for a long time. At least I have a couple of people who actually notice me without flinching._

_I should be used to the rejection. But it doesn't get any easier. I always hope for something more._

_And in return my life gives even less._

_The door slams shut._

_My back slides down._

_The water droplets come out, staining my pale and bruised cheeks with wet marks._

_Sobs echo throughout the room._

_But no one can hear them._

_No one ever cares about the loser._

_More pain comes._

_Another round of choking noises._

_End-_

I used to think that I could have a loving and wonderful sister. That life was always kind.

Life did nothing but bring heartbreak and sorrow to me. I don't think I remember what happiness is anymore.

Countless hours have been spent with me thinking about why this happened.

My father was broken, yes. But I was even more so.

He never noticed my eyelids were constantly red and puffy. He never noticed that a little girl just lost her mother.

And because of him.

I look exactly like my mom and I guess that was part of the reason.

But why did he have to get a replacement? You can't always fix everything with money and something new.

Minerva was the opposite.

The thing that reminded him least of her.

And he loved it. Nothing goes past without Minerva. Minerva got everything.

Including my life.

I know what he did though.

Some of my real friends had seen him.

* * *

_Jude was walking in the city._

_Thunder rumbled in the sky and lightning lit up the windows._

_He saw an ad for his company._

_'Heartfilia Muse. The best music you could ask for.'_

_Her memories stained the billboard sign._

_Turn around._

_That café where they used to go all the time._

_Look away._

_A smile and bubbling laughter._

_Just stop._

_And he finally did._

_Right in front of an orphanage._

_This was new._

_There were no memories of her here._

_Trying to escape the darkness, he walked inside._

_"Hello. Would you like to adopt one of our children?" a hopeful looking woman walked up._

_Jude just looked around._

_"Yes."_

_No thinking involved._

_There needed to be something to fill that empty hole._

_Lucy wouldn't do. She reminded him too much of what he had lost._

_The man looked around._

_Children were everywhere. Laughing and smiling._

_That wouldn't be good at all._

_But one little girl crossed his mind._

_A dark one with sleek, black, hair. She had a smirk on her face and seemed to rule above the rest._

_Nothing like the golden aura he once knew._

_"Who is that one?" he muttered._

_"Her? She's Minerva."_

_Dark eyes met broken ones._

* * *

Everything went away when Layla ran.

Running far from her past.

And running from the one who needed her the most.

The one she was protecting.

The woman knew one thing.

She regretted ever leaving.

Turning around, the mother and wife looked back at the old life she once had.

Now she escaped that.

And went towards the future.

Tears came out.

Just hold them in.

Just hold the hurt in.

* * *

Jude never had Lucy work for him.

If her voice matched the haunting girl he loved, then what would happen?

Just don't take the risk.

And everyone moved on.

A family of separate people.

All with different pasts and different problems.

And now with opposite futures.

They've all had it hard.

But the music from that star says it all.

Nothing can be changed in the past.

So this golden-haired girl picked herself up.

And she starts on a new path.

One that will change them all.

Forever.

* * *

**OK. Let me spell this out for you guys.**

**I waited 3 hours in a frickin LONG line to cross to border of Canada and the USA.**

**While waiting, I was typing this chapter.**

**What happened next, was I LOST THE FUCKIN 2000 WORDS.**

**Then I typed another 2 hours.**

**This day has not been one of my best and this chapter better not be either.**

**Review! I really need some cheering up time. REALLY NEED IT. **

**-SkyFairies**


	3. Chapter 3- Here we go

**I was going through my stories again and reading reviews.**

**I FEEL SO LOVED RIGHT NOW. I mean seriously. You guys are gonna be what keeps me going in Middle School.**

**And I realized this hasn't been updated in a while.**

**(But really, I update every day. Tryin' to get out of doing that because of school and shit *sigh*)**

**So here you guys go. 3rd chappie! XD**

**Love ya. ;)**

* * *

_So you have a good life._

_But no one knows what comes the day after._

_Your world can change forever in just an instant._

_And this happens every second of the day._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Everyone in Lucy's old school never knew that Minerva was her sister.

Only the girls that were close to her would be told. And after, it turned into another nightmare. More and more came piling on top of the golden haired girl. Really, she didn't know what to do anymore. Since middle school, she would change her name to Lucy Ashley because knowing she was related to someone like Minerva just hurt. Also, because her dear sister said something along the lines of 'I don't want to be caught dead with trash like you.' So keeping her true life a secret?

Nothing sounded better.

But sometimes the female would dream of a better life. A fantasy of sorts. One where she didn't have to act like a nobody. One where she didn't have to see Minerva getting chased by the paparazzi. When she wasn't a nobody.

And Lucy might as well be an orphan since both of her parents are dead to her. One ran away and the other acts like an annoyed babysitter.

This brown eyed girl would actually sometimes wonder what it would be like to sing. She never tried since music seemed to be the source of all her troubles.

And yet her mom loved it. So what was it like?

Well, she'd never find out either way.

And it hurt. Her life was taken by a replacement. The father didn't know what to do with her. She was just living the truth.

A horrible truth.

So what happens next now?

She'll just keep dragging herself along until the girl realizes what _could _happen.

But until then, the wheels of life keep pedaling along.

And not always to the best of things.

* * *

*BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*

*SLAM!*

"Ugh."

Lucy slowly rubbed her eyes and looked at her iphone. She might not have the best life but she definitely had the best friends. Virgo had been worried about her not having any way to contact them so she scrapped up money for this.

Lucy truly loved all of the servants. Really, living with them would be so much better. But unfortunately, she would have to get her father's permission. And that would be... interesting.

Because Lucy never knew what her father really thought about her. He acted like she was the worst thing but still kept her in the house. It was just all confusing.

The chocolate colored orbs looked up. It was her first day at another school. If Lucy had been the same as before, she would've been nervous and terrified.

Now she was indifferent. It was just going to be a replay.

The teen sighed and pulled away from bed.

Time to get more shit piled in her life.

She brushed her hair and squirted paste onto the toothbrush. Then, she grabbed some black jeans and a dark red jacket paired with white, scruffed up, converses.

Lucy went downstairs to eat breakfast and then pick up a ride from Loke. Minerva would, of course, take Capricorn and the limo.

"Hello princess." Virgo greeted while bustling around the kitchen.

"Good morning." she yawned and grabbed an apple.

"Are you sure you don't need more food?" the maid looked over with concerning eyes.

"Nah. I'm good. And have you seen Loke?" she looked around.

"You called, beautiful?" and there he was.

"Never dialed weirdo." she smirked.

At least there was one place where she could fit in, if only for a few minutes.

"That really hurt me. Right here." he gestured to his chest and made little fake tears show up.

"Come on. I have to get to school." and the playboy sighed.

Really, the servants didn't want her to go. She always seemed to have one more scar after every day.

Loke ran a hand through his spiky hair.

He just hoped Fairy Tail was better than before.

* * *

"Just get back home early alright Lucy?" the man said.

She jumped out of the car.

"Yeah." she kissed his cheek quickly.

"And you charged your phone." he continued not even noticing her kiss.

"Uh huh." the blond took this time to stare at the school. It was REALLY big.

"Call if you see any drunk guys..."

At this point she just zoned out.

"A good kick to the balls is best." he finished looking over to her.

She was looking longingly at the sight in front of them.

There were students all milling around in the courtyard, laughing, talking, hanging out like normal people do.

The driver's face softened and he tapped her shoulder. Lucy turned around and tried to smile but just ended up sighing.

"Try to have a better day." he held her hand and gazed at the pain filled face.

"I don't even think that's possible anymore Loke." she muttered and walked away.

Sad eyes were trained on her figure.

* * *

"So you're one of the transfers?"

Lucy located the voice to a short old man who was looking at the scene before them.

The two were standing in a corner, away from the fuss and yet not so much that she couldn't hear the happy voices.

The girl could recall a time when she sounded like that.

"Yeah." her emotionless voice replied.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Or should I say Ashley." he spoke, still standing next to her.

"Why so lonely?" her fists clenched slightly.

Just then, a limo came up and the place went quieter. Minerva got out of the car and smirked at everyone.

"I think that can answer your question." her voice trembled slightly.

His eyebrows raised. But even though he still wanted to know more, the old master decided to let her be.

"I have your papers right here. One of the council members will show you around. Her name is Erza. Just find the female with red hair." the male kept the information short. The person next to him, well, he could feel a barrier around her.

"I don't need to see the school." her voice whispered but Makarov still caught it.

"Nonsense. All the new students need a tour. We try not to get any lost ones on their first day here." he smiled up at her.

"Although I put you with your sister." he said. The guy felt a bit guilty since she seemed to have a history with the other.

She grinded her teeth at the thought of having to see the school with Minerva.

"It's alright." and her blood red hood went up.

The girl slipped away and went over to her assigned guide.

Makarov kept his eyes trained on the sight.

It would be an interesting school year.

* * *

"I totally made that touchdown Ice boy." a pink haired male shouted while shoving the boy.

"You tripped while running! It's obvious that I did it." the shirtless boy retorted. Both butted their heads together.

Just then, the two felt an angry aura behind them.

Without any words, Gray and Natsu turned around, plastered on a smile, and stuttered "Aye! W-w'ere best buddies!"

The president nodded in satisfaction.

"We have two new students today and I don't want them to be disappointed. Gray-" she barked.

He stiffened.

"Put on a shirt."

"Shit." he cursed while making another round through the courtyard, looking for the lost clothing.

"Natsu."

Now he started sweating.

"Clean up your act." she stated and he just nodded.

But the jock suddenly found himself interested in another sight.

Two girls were walking over.

One had sleek, black hair and skimpy clothes. This one smiled at him flirtatiously but he didn't even bat an eye.

He kept his onyx eyes trained on the other.

The one with black jeans and a red jacket.

She seemed to blend with the shadows.

Just looking at the ground.

Then her head lifted.

And the popular male found himself lost in her brown eyes.

* * *

**I am really tires so...**

**review please. ;)**

**-SKyFairies**


End file.
